


Sparks

by DriveNorth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveNorth/pseuds/DriveNorth
Summary: Alex Park spent 5 years trying to hide her powers from everyone after voulenteering to be a test subject for a new medication for extra cash. Spider-Man discovers her identity and it’s not long before more people start finding out.





	Sparks

The rain beat a heavy rhythm on the windows of the cafe as Alex cleaned the tables. She relaxed almost completely as she went about the usual nightly routine, making sure to slip a few stale pastries in her pocket as she left. She nodded at the nameless man she had come to think of as a friend (of sorts) as she tossed him a croissant that was a little too hard to sell. He smiled, and as usual gave nothing more than a nod of the head in thanks. Alex wrapped her yellow coat around her as she hurried home, taking little notice of the world around her as she focused on getting inside to her apartment and hoping the heat hadn’t been cut off yet.

A pleading voice stopped her in her tracks, and she was about to move on, but upon realising the voice seemed to be that of a young boy, her maternal instincts kicked in. She huffed and pulled her scarf up over her face, her steps barely audible as she walked towards the voices.

“No don’t take off my mask..please,” Alex was a little stunned to see Spider-Man pinned to a wall, fighting around and squirming. His hands were bound tightly above his head and his feet weren’t quite touching the floor.

“What are you going to do if I take it off?” The older man asked teasingly

“I have backup,” Spider-Man answered with less confidence than he probably intended.

“Your iron friend is in Peru, he won’t help-“

“I will though,” Alex cut in, shooting a small blue spark of electricity to snap the dense rope holding the masked hero up. He landed gracefully and worked quickly on webbing up his tormentor. Alex pushed her scarf further up her face and stepped closer, seeming happy with the fact everything was under control, she turned to walk away.

“Wait..uh ma’am,” a web pulled her back around and she huffed “what’s your name?” He asked curiously, the white eyes of his mask narrowing quizzically.

“What’s yours?” Alex retorted. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders

“Fair game, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?” He offered. Alex sighed, but didn’t say anything as she turned to head home.

“Was that a no? Because you didn’t explicitly say-“

“- _not_ here,” Alex scolded, letting him follow her to block. He followed in silence now, only occasionally commenting on various mundane objects.

 

Alex’s apartment was a little dark, and she sheepishly flicked at the light switch

“I didn’t pay my bill,” she admitted, using small sparks of electricity to light candles around the apartment, and silently thanking the universe for her gas not being cut off.

“Coffee?” She asked nonchalantly, as if she weren’t about to discover the secret identity of New York’s most famous unidentified hero. He shook his head and perched with impossibly perfect balance on the arm of the grubby chair.

“Okay..I’m Alex,” she smiled, holding out a hand and tugging the scarf away from her face. The whites of the mask widened and a red gloved hand shook hers.

“Miss Park?” He pulled off his mask and she recognised him instantly.

“Peter,” she was as shocked as him, but recovered a little faster. “How’s your aunt?” She asked politely. Peter stared at her, blinking a few times before the fell into natural easy conversation. He went into the cafe most days on his way to school for a coffee and sometimes a free bagel if Alex could sneak it out. They sat and chatted until Peters phone buzzed with a text from Aunt May asking about his whereabouts

“I’d best be off, thanks for the chat Ms Park..uh cool powers by the way,” he grinned. Alex got up to let him out, only half surprised when he headed for the window, tugging his mask back on.

“I’ll see you in the morning Pete,” she smiled warmly, watching him hop out of the window and swing through maze of buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is based on the mutant Jubilee but because of a different backstory and personality I changed the name as well


End file.
